Deux Malefoy Pour Le Prix D'Un
by DrarryForEver
Summary: Un gamin de 5 ans débarque à Poudlard et se prend d'affection pour Harry Potter. Quel est le rapport avec Drago Malefoy? SLASH Drarry sans lemon. Pas de Spoiler Tome 6
1. Mon minimoi

**Deux Malefoy Pour Le Prix D'Un**

_Ceci est un chapitre test. Si je n'obtiens pas assez de review pour ce chapitre, j'en conclurai que personne n'aime ce concept et je n'écrirai pas la suite. Je vous averti tout de suite que, si je décide de continuer cette fic, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant que je n'en aie écrit la moitié._

_Bonne lecture! DrarryForEver._

_Edit: Merci à Mifibou, ma bêta pour la correction du chapitre._

xxx

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier lundi de l'année scolaire. Ma dernière année à Poudlard. La septième. Tout heureux - ou enfin autant qu'un Malefoy peut l'être à _7h30 du matin_, je mange mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard.

Cette journée qui, **jusque là**, m'a semblé aussi normale que peut l'être une journée à Poudlard, se transformera bientôt en désastre...

« Dragonichounet! Tu devrais manger plus de fibre, c'est bon pour toi! »

Ça, c'était maman2, alias Pansy Parkinson. La seule chose, à part le physique, qui la distingue de ma mère, c'est qu'elle rêve qu'un jour je pose mes yeux - et sûrement plus - sur elle. Pas utile de vous préciser que **jamais** cela ne se produira.

« Tais-toi, Pansy.

« Wow! Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! S'exclame Blaise, mon meilleur ami.

« Mais je sens que cela va dégringoler lorsque tu vas savoir notre horaire d'aujourd'hui... Dit Nott, la mine sombre. »

Effectivement, je regarde le parchemin que me tend Théodore - il a les même cours que moi - et c'est là que je vois:

_Lundi:_

_08h30 à 10h30: Potions (cours commun avec Griffondor)_

_10h30 à 11h30: Libre_

_11h30 à 13h00: Déjeuner_

_13h00 à 15h00: Métamorphose (cours commun avec Griffondor)_

_15h00 à 16h00: Botanique (cours commun avec Serdaigle)_

Mon regard s'arrête à la première ligne... Et mon moral baisse en flèche.

« Dray! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier, à propos des fruits? »

Mon regard s'assombrit.

« Parkinson! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a 6 ans par rapport à ce putain de surnom?

« Je le savais, murmure Nott. »

Un simple regard noir de ma part le dissuade de poursuivre.

Frustré, je me lève et me dirige hors de cette salle de malheur. Ma bonne humeur s'est totalement envolée.

Je marche à grands pas, d'une démarche aristocrate et digne de mon rang, et, une fois hors de la Grande Salle, je percute quelqu'un.

« Bon sang, tu n'aurais pas pu regarder où tu allais? Crache-je rageusement en portant ma main à mon front endoloris.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas v... Malefoy!, dit une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

« Harry Potter... Même avec tes lunettes, tu ne peux t'empêcher de ne rien voir pour attirer l'attention.

« À ta place je la fermerais, Malefoy! Crie un rouquin.

« Mais tu n'auras jamais assez d'argent pour être à ma place, Weasel, ainsi va la vie! »

Alors que le visage de Ronald Weasley devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et que son meilleur ami le binoclard sort sa baguette, Granger intervient.

« Laissez-le, vous savez bien qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine...

« Merci Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Sans toi et ta science infuse, je ne serais plus rien, ironise-je.

« Drago, tu sais bien que le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de nous appeler par nos prénoms! Nous sommes préfets-en-chef, il faut donner l'exemple -

« C'est bon, Grandes Dents, j'ai compris.

« O.K., les gars, on se tire, ou je ne serais plus responsable de mes actes... »

La discussion se termine là et le trio de Griffondor entre dans la Grande Salle, me laissant seul à la dérive.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai quitté la table des Serpentard. Ce n'était que sur le coup de la colère... Mais il est trop tard, je ne peux y retourner, un Malefoy a de l'orgueil, comprenez. Alors je laisse mon esprit vagabonder en même temps que mes pas me guident vers mes appartements de préfets-en-chef.

Lorsque les préfets-en-chef sont de même sexe, ils ont chacun une chambre donnant sur une salle commune et une salle de bain toute aussi commune. Mais lorsque c'est un couple gars/fille, comme cette année avec moi et Granger, ils ont chacun des appartements à eux, dans deux coins de château différents.

Et cette année, rien que pour me faire enrager, le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur m'a assigné des appartements dans la partie Griffondor de Poudlard! Lorsque McGo me l'a annoncé, j'ai bien cru mourir... Bien sûr, Granger, elle, est près des Poufsouffle! Pas que j'aime cette maison, mais c'est toujours mieux que les rouge et or, non? Si.

Enfin, toujours est-il que je me retrouve devant mon tableau, un champ de blé sous l'orage avec un petit garçon qui faisait une danse de la pluie stupide, et je fouille dans ma mémoire - très bonne, la mémoire Malfoy - pour me souvenir du mot de passe.

« Ah! Oui, c'est vrai... murmure-je. C'est un mot de passe stupide... _Triste fin_! Dis-je au petit garçon.

« Bienvenue chez toi, me répond joyeusement - beurk - celui-ci. »

Il est près de 8h00 du matin quand moi, le Prince des Serpentard, je me retrouve dans l'entrée de ma salle commune. Et là, je me trouve stupide. Que vais-je faire pour tuer le temps pendant 20 minutes? Les Malfoy n'ont **jamais** besoin de tuer le temps! Tuer le temps est une perte de temps et, même si souvent je prends mon temps, je déteste perdre mon temps, vous me suivez? Non? Pas grave.

Je m'installe alors devant le feu de la cheminée et attends...

_20 minutes plus tard..._

Voilà vingt minutes que je regarde l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée, attendant que l'aiguille qui me nargue avance... Et enfin! Il est temps de partir pour le cours de Potions avec mon parrain préféré - pas le choix, c'est le seul - Rogue.

Je prends mes affaires et me mets en marche. Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve assis au premier rang, plume et parchemins sur ma table, mon co-équipier étant, bien sûr, Blaise.

Le cours se passe bien les trente premières minutes. Des points ajoutés aux Serpentard, enlevés aux Griffondor, des sarcasmes donnés aux rouge et or et des félicitations aux vert et argent. La routine!

Puis, à 8h32, heure fatidique, Londubat fait exploser son chaudron. Jusque là, tout est normal: tout le monde sursaute et le visage de Severus devient rouge de colère. Personne n'y voit clair dans la classe, tellement la fumée de l'explosion est épaisse. Je crois entendre Finnigan, le co-équipier de Londubat, faire léviter celui-ci et l'emmener à l'infirmerie, car blessé.

Rogue jette un sort pour que la fumée disparaisse à peine ses deux élèves sortis de la classe. Là, ce que nous voyons tous nous fige. Plus un son ne se fait entendre dans les cachots.

Un petit garçon devant avoir cinq ans se tient juste en face du bureau du responsable de l'explosion. Le petit est blond, menu et se tient droit, signe d'une éducation noble. Il semble par contre un peu confus, mais cherche à ne pas le montrer et les plus naïfs - Weasley, Vincent et Gregory - de la classe se laisse prendre au jeu.

Le garçon regarde à droite, cherchant une personne qu'il connaît, sûrement, puis à gauche. Son regard intrigué s'attarde sur moi, puis il regarde en face de lui. Lorsque ses deux yeux gris rencontrent ceux éberlués de mon parrain, son visage affiche un petit sourire malicieux - que je **ne** qualifierais **pas** de mignon: les Malefoy **ne** trouvent **pas** les sourires de _gamin_ mignons! -.

Il se met alors à courir d'un pas joyeux et, avant que Severus n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il lui saute au cou. Très confus, Rogue attrape le petit.

« Sevou! Crie le petit garçon. »

L'effronté couvre le visage de mon parrain de petits becs, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il était content de le voir. Les Griffondor ne se retiennent même pas de rire devant ce qu'ils qualifient de « spectacle » et les Serpentard sont révoltés de l'attitude de cette étrange apparition. Mais qui est donc ce petit garçon qui se croit tout permis?

« Jeune homme! C'est assez! Se reprend Rogue, remit de sa stupeur.

« Mais Sevou! Proteste le garçon, arrêtant pourtant de mouiller le visage du Maître des Potions. »

Cela doit faire au moins 11 ans que plus personne ne l'a appelé « Sevou » et je crois bien qu'il déteste encore ce surnom ridicule que je lui avais donné plus jeune.

Le petit garçon hausse un sourcil, lui donnant un air amusé totalement inapproprié pour un enfant de son âge.

« Tu as vieilli Sevou! Tu dois avoir cent ans de plus que la dernière fois que tu es venu nous voir! Regarde, tu as beaucoup de cheveux gris! »

Là, c'est l'hilarité générale chez les Griffondor et je dois dire que même certains Serpentard se retiennent pour ne pas rire. Moi, je garde le self-control légendaire des Malefoy.

« Soit poli, petit! Ordonne le dit centenaire en posant le garçon sur son bureau. Il s'y assoit.

« Dit Sevou, le monsieur là, dit-il en me pointant du doigt - chose très impolie -, c'est Père? Dit donc! Il est vraiment plus jeune que tout à l'heure!

« Petit, Malefoy n'est pas ton père! Réplique Rogue, le croyant fou alors que les regards passent du petit à moi. »

C'est vrai que je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas de fils, ni de fille d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un garçon de 5 ans! Je n'en ai que 16!

« Mais si, mon père c'est bien un Malefoy! Il s'appelle... euh... il s'appelle... je... euh... Allez Sevou! Comment il s'appelle déjà Père?

« Je n'en sais rien, mais Drago Malefoy n'est certainement pas ton père! S'énerve Rogue en perdant patience.

« Non! Mon père ne s'appelle pas Drago! Voyons Sevou! C'est moi Drago! Dit le petit, presque mélangé lui-même.

« Tu... Tu t'appelles Drago? M'étonne-je. Drago junior? Non! Je n'ai pas de fils... Hein? S'il-te-plait Severus, dis-moi que je n'ai pas de fils! »

Oups! Un Malefoy ne panique jamais. Mais il est trop tard. Tous les Griffondor et Serpentard de septième année confondus m'ont déjà vu dans un de mes pires moments maintenant...

« Drago... Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Viens avec moi et... lui, dit-il en parlant de Drago peut-être junior, à l'infirmerie, on pourra en savoir plus. Lève-toi et suis-nous, ordonne-t-il au petit, pendant que je fais pareil. »

Mais l'autre ne doit pas vraiment avoir envie de faire ce que mon parrain lui demande, car il se lève et cours partout dans la classe, pour éviter de se faire choper par quelqu'un.

« Je veux pas y aller! Je veux vois Mère! Elle vous dira de ne pas m'y faire aller! Je veux rester ici et -

« Je t'ai eu! Dit Potter en prenant le petit dans ses bras. »

Hein? Euh je suis tout perdu là! Comment ça Potter se retrouve avec ma copie dans les bras? Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je ne suis pas le seul confus.

Par contre, mon mini-moi n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser et rit doucement.

« Je m'appelle Drago! Et toi? Tu ne vas pas me faire aller là-bas, hein? Tu es gentil toi, hein?

« Je suis Harry Potter. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé de les suivre.

« Harry Potter? Père parle toujours de toi! S'exclama Drago, semant la confusion dans tous les esprits. Il dit que c'est de ta faute si le Maître est mort. Il dit que tu es méchant. C'est vrai que tu es méchant?

« Non! J'ai sauvé tout le monde! Je ne suis pas méchant! S'exclame Saint-Potter-le-Modeste.

« Potter, ça suffit, posez... _Drago_ par terre, nous avons des choses à régler, s'impatiente Severus.

« Non! Je veux pas! Harry! T'as dit que tu n'étais pas méchant! Crie le petit Draco, essayant de garder contrôle de lui-même ses larmes qui, au son de sa voix, vont bientôt couler.

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne te lâche pas...

« Potter... Siffle dangereusement mon parrain. Vous venez avec nous, mais j'enlève 10 points à Griffondor pour être incapable de résister à un gamin de 4 ans...

« Sevou, voyons! Tu sais bien que j'ai 5 ans! Dit Drago, qui a réussit à retrouver son self-control. »

Pendant le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Ai-je un fils? Si oui, qui est la mère? Mais, ma première relation sexuelle ne fut que vers la fin de l'année passée et, pourtant, Drago a 5 ans et il affirme ne pas s'appeler « junior »... Qui est-il alors?

xxx

_Alors? Dois-je m'arrêter là? N'oubliez surtout pas que si je ne reçois rien me disant que la suite vaut la peine d'être écrite, je ne l'écrirai pas... (Ceci n'est pas une vague tentative d'obtenir des reviews, c'est seulement un appel d'auteure se demandant si elle n'écrirait pas pour rien au bout du compte)_

_DeviantArt m'ayant inspiré l'histoire:__ allez voir mon profile._

Mifibou : quelle joie de participer à cette fic, même à un moindre niveau…dans mon cas simplement une relecture! Mais j'ai adoré ce début de fiction, mignonne, réaliste jusqu'à un certain point et bien écrite (d'ailleurs à quoi ai-je servi?) si pour pouvoir lire la suite je dois vous supplier de reviewer je le ferais! Pleeeeeeeeeease répondez!


	2. L'infirmerie

**Deux Malefoy Pour Le Prix D'Un**

_Merci beaucoup pour ce nombre important de reviews. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment! Alors, je vous annonce officiellement que cette fic sera continuée!_

_Pour répondre à la question de plusieurs d'entre vous (« Est-ce le Drago du passé qui est le petit Drago? »), je vous réponds... Lisez la suite!_

_Donc, remerciements à Mifibou, ma bêta._

_Merci aussi à mes revieweurs: _ssweet, diane, Yue, Clefdesoleils, petite-abeille, Phoenix 5, adenoide, zaika, loveful, Aulandra17, Polarisn7, Elmisten27, Margaux, garla sama, Elise, morgane-senjo, Nekochan Miharu, karli, harrypottermanga, miniblonde07, margaux _(une deuxième fois?)_, Naviek, ayuluna, titimoony, Spicy marmelade, morganne, Tinalisa, Aki no Sabaku _(ta remarque m'a été bénéfique)_, francol, Dramyre lovy, Ang'y Gabrielle, Koneko44, Nathydemon.

xxx

Nous sommes **enfin** rendus à l'infirmerie. Drago n'a pas parlé de tout le trajet, il n'a fait que marcher en serrant bien fort la main de son Potty-Protecteur, celui-ci ayant l'air désespéré... Pff! Un autre qui ne pourra plus se passer du balafré!

Respirant un bon coup, je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, où je suis tant de fois allé, avec toute la dignité qu'un Malefoy peut avoir. Étrangement, le petit blond fait pareil, suivit de Potter, qui se demande sûrement ce qu'il fait là, et de mon parrain Severus qui ne laisse pas du tout paraître son anxiété - que je vois, bien sûr... On est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas! -.

« C'est pourquoi? Demande Pomfresh en nous voyant arriver d'un œil intrigué.

« Un test de paternité, PomPom, répond froidement Severus.

« Oh. »

Elle nous fait patienter dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. Ici, tout est blanc et sobre. Je m'assoie sur une chaise en réfléchissant et Potter vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, tandis que Drago fait des grimaces à « Sevou », qui ne tardera sûrement plus à exploser.

« Hé, Malefoy, me demande Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sale balafré?

« On se calme! Pas besoin de répondre comme cela! S'énerve-t-il.

« T'es qui, toi? Ma mère! Et puis... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste! Tu sais pas te mêler de tes affaires?

« Je suis ici parce que _**ton** fils_ a fait un caprice, tu sauras!

« Ce bonhomme n'est pas mon fils!

« C'est qui alors? T'as pas de frère, Malefoy, ni de cousins. Réfléchi un peu... Qui est-il sinon ton fils?

« J-

« POTTER! Explose mon parrain. EMMENEZ CETTE... _CHOSE_ LOIN DE MOI! Crie-t-il en parlant du petit. »

Le dit Potter lève les yeux au ciel, mais demande à Drago - qui, je l'espère, **n**'est **pas** Junior - de venir le rejoindre.

« Ma maman et mon papa sont amoureux, tu sais? Demande le gamin au brun. Ils se font des câlins, des bisous, des-

« Ça va, j'ai compris, soupire Potter qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de jouer les baby-sitters. »

La porte _blanche_ de la pièce _blanche_ s'ouvre sur Pomfresh, habillée elle aussi de _blanc_. Elle porte deux fioles comportant une potion à l'intérieur et une... une seringue!!! Merlin, je suis mort! Je **déteste** les piqûres... Je vais mourir...

« Écoutez, Pomfresh, commence-je. Je sais bien que c'est important ce test sanguin et que cela implique le besoin de, justement, collecter du sang. Mais je sais bien aussi que les sorciers sont loin d'être comme ces êtres barbares que sont les moldus et -

« Monsieur Malefoy! Réplique vivement l'infirmière - dieu que ce mot perd de sa propriété érotique lorsque l'on parle de Pomfresh - d'un air mauvais. Sachez que la piqûre est obligatoire, que vous ayez peur ou non! »

Là, je me sens blêmir. Je crois bien que Severus s'en aperçoit, car il lance un regard à Potter et Drago qui se chuchotent des trucs et riant doucement et il me tire à part, plantant là Pomfresh.

« Drago, je ne suis pas sans savoir que tu as peur des aiguilles et que tu détestes les piqûres, mais ce test est essentiel, tu comprends? Avant de parler à Dumbledore, nous avons besoin de savoir exactement qui est ce gosse!

« Mais Severus! Gémis-je. Je n'ai pas de fils! C'est impossible, tu vois! Je ne veux pas avoir de fils! Un Malefoy n'a pas de fils de 5 ans à 16, tu comprends! »

J'entends ma voix monter haut, toujours plus haut, mais je ne suis plus responsable de mes faits et gestes. C'est comme si j'avais perdu pour une des premières fois de ma vie le self-control des Malefoy. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant! C'est impossible!

Potty et Drago ont arrêté de manigancer et me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

Bon. J'avoue. Je suis assis en indien au milieu de la salle et je n'arrête pas de murmurer...

« J'ai pas de fils! J'ai pas de fils! J'ai pas de fils! J'ai pas de fils! »

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme cela! Voyons! On ne regarde pas un Malefoy comme s'il était fêlé!

J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus être moi, d'assister à la scène en spectateur alors qu'en réalité je devrais en être l'acteur principal. Mon corps bouge tout seul et les mots sortent avant que je n'ai le temps de les rattraper.

Severus se penche sur moi en me secoue doucement, puis durement.

« Drago arrêtes cela tout de suite! Tu te donnes en spectacle! »

Tout à coup, je reprends le contrôle de moi-même, comme si je venais de réintégrer mon corps. Je me lève d'un bon et époussette mes vêtements. J'essaie de reprendre constance, vous comprenez...

« Quoi? Lance-je brutalement à Potter et Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous faire, Malefoy? Demande, malheureusement pour lui, Potty. Une crise d'angoisse? Parce que crois-moi, c'était flippant! »

Je respire fortement et essaie de me contrôler, en vain. J'empoigne Potter parle de collet et le plaque brusquement au mur.

« Tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, Potter, et tu peux être sûr que tu n'auras jamais de descendance, compris?

« Male... foy, articule Potter, je... ne... respire... plus! »

Là, je réalise que Potter est tout rouge, que Pomfresh me crie dessus, que Drago a les larmes au yeux et que Severus ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

Effrayé de mon geste, je relâche Potty qui tombe à terre et vais m'asseoir sur une chaise, bouleversé.

« Pourquoi tu as fait mal à Harry? Me demande le petit, qui ne sait pas s'il peut approcher de moi ou non. »

Soudain, j'ai une pensée affreuse...

_FLASH BACK_

_J'étais tout petit lorsque c'est arrivé. Je devais avoir 3 ou 4 ans la journée où mon père m'a pour la première fois violenté._

_Je n'avais pourtant rien fait. J'avais seulement courut après un joli papillon bleu. Il était si beau et j'étais si jeune!_

_Furieux, mon père m'avait sommé de l'attendre dans ma chambre. Effrayé, c'est ce que je fis._

_Lorsqu'il est venu me rejoindre, il m'a giflé pour la première fois. J'étais mis à pleurer et là, mon père m'avait crié:_

_« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas! N'as-tu rien retenu de mon éducation? »_

_Et il m'avait re-giflé jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Suis-je devenu comme mon père? Je crois que oui. Les larmes aux yeux du petit, son ton suppliant, tout en lui me rappelle moi-même à son âge lorsque mon père venait de me menacer. Si vraiment ce garçon est mon fils, j'ai maintenant la certitude que j'ai failli à la promesse que je me suis fait il y a longtemps: _ne jamais devenir comme Lui, Lucius Malefoy_.

« Je... Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, dis-je en fixant Drago.

« Monsieur Malefoy, demande calmement Pomfresh, pouvons-nous commencer? »

Je hoche la tête avec résignation, évitant tout regard sur Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi en ce moment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas un bon pressentiment.

De toute façon, en quoi ça me dérange qu'Harry Potter croit que je vais devenir un mangemort aussi assoiffé de sang que mon géniteur, hein? Ce n'est qu'une personne de plus à le penser. Une personne de trop.

À ce stade, les règles des Malefoy n'ont plus aucune importance. Car je suis maintenant absolument certain. Certain que Malefoy n'est plus mon nom de famille. Je ne serai pas Lui. Je n'agirai qu'en temps que moi... hum... Tant qu'il n'y aura que quatre personnes dans la pièce...

Je sais, plein de bonne résolution déjà envolées, mais vous ne vous rendez probablement pas compte de ce que c'est! Hier encore j'étais un Malefoy arrogant, fier, vil, sans remord et avec toutes les autres qualités des Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, je suis Drago, arrogant, fier, vil, avec un « peut-être fils » dans les pattes, une crise d'angoisse devant Saint-Potter et une infirmière et de nouvelles résolutions. Comprenez-moi!

Revenu de mes pensés presque philosophiques, je remarque enfin la petite main tremblante qui sert la mienne.

« Ça va bien aller mon petit, il ne faut pas avoir peur des piqûres, dit l'infirmière. Tu vois, il n'a pas souffert monsieur Malefoy! »

Je me rends compte que je ressens une petite douleur au bras gauche et que la main qui me sert est celle de Drago, tout tremblant, qui va bientôt se faire prélever du sang pour le test. C'est tout? Je n'ai pas eu plus mal? Ça a du bon que de réfléchir sur soi!

Pris d'un élan soudain, je fais une chose que jamais Il n'aurait fait pour moi: j'essaie tant bien que mal de rassurer le petit. Je lui murmure doucement des mots comme: « ça va bien aller », « ne t'inquiètes pas et même « je suis là, tout va bien », pendant que Pomfresh fait son travail.

Je vois bien Potter et Rogue me regarder, encore une fois, comme s'ils devaient m'enfermer à l'asile, mais l'air soulagé de Drago l'emporte. Alors je continue, jusqu'à ce que la vieille finisse.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait bien se passer! Dis-je au petit bout, sûrement un peu pour me convaincre moi aussi. »

En guise de réponse, il... Il se jette à mon cou! Et le voilà qu'il me fait un câlin tout émouvant! Non! Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Surpris, je le repousse du mieux que je le peux. J'ai beau avoir pris des résolutions...

Chassez le naturel il revient au galop! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... C'est la vie!

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai les deux échantillons, dit Pomfresh, je vais aller faire les tests. J'en ai pour environ une heure. Restez ici et trouvez un moyen de passer le temps...

« Parfait, acquiesce Severus, je vous laisse -

« Oh non, professeur! Réplique vivement l'infirmière. Vous, vous restez ici. Je ne peux pas laisser deux ennemis de 16 ans avec un jeune de 5 seuls, et donc sans surveillance! »

Mon parrain grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sûrement pour la forme, car je devine que ça l'inquiétait tout de même de me laisser seul dans un moment pareil - enfin, je crois...

Puis, l'infirmière part dans l'infirmerie nous laissant seul tous les quatre. Drago saute de sa chaise et court vers Potter, sûrement dans l'intention de jouer avec lui tandis que moi, je pars dans un coin avec Severus, aillant la ferme intention de discuter avec lui.

« Je... Commence-je. Ne veux pas lui... ressembler, tu comprends?

« Euh... Il y a un choix de réponse? Me demande Sev - pour ne pas dire Sevou -, amusé.

« Mais enfin! M'énerve-je. C'est évident, non? »

S'en suit une longue discussion. Ou plutôt un monologue. Je parle et Severus opine de la tête, m'écoutant - ou semblant m'écouter. Je lui explique ma « résolution » prise plus tôt. Résolution que je n'ai été capable de tenir que dix minutes. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été capable?

« Parce que tu es un Malefoy, Drago, me répond calmement Severus, de sa voix de parrain.

« Mais... Mon père est si... Tellement... Je ne trouve même pas les mots!

« Justement. C'est justement _ça_ le problème. Tu vois, tu progresses, tu as mis le doigt dessus. »

Sur ce, il se désintéresse totalement de moi et se dirige vers Potter et Drago.

Je ne comprends **rien**. C'est quoi le problème dont il parlait? Sur quoi ai-je mis le doigt? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends rien? Oh! L'infirmière revient de son « antre » et se dirige gravement vers nous.

À vrai dire, son expression faciale me fiche la frousse et je devine en jetant un coup d'œil à Potter que c'est pareil pour lui. Et allez savoir pourquoi, ça me soulage quand même un peu.

« Mr. Malefoy... J'ai effectué les analyses et, chose totalement bizarre, j'ai pu constater que vos deux ADN sont ... identiques. »

BOUM

xxx

_PARDONNEZ-MOI S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT! Je sais, ce chapitre est totalement nul! Je m'excuse! Les prochains seront mieux, PROMIS! C'est juste que l'année 2007 a commencé gentiment avec une méga-giga-PANNE! Alors je le répète, pardonnez-moi je vous en pris! Sinon, bonne année avec du retard._

_Mifibou : Contrairement à ce qui est précédemment écrit MOI je n'ai pas trouvé ce chapitre nul… Il est court certes, surtout si vous dévorez les fictions aussi vite que moi!!!_

_Maintenant j'espère que vous serez nombreux à reviewer cette fic afin de réveiller l'inspiration en attente cachée dans le cerveau de mon boss lol!_


End file.
